1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relate to child safety seat assemblies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current safety regulations require the use of a child safety seat to seat a young child in a vehicle for protecting the child during crash collision. In particular, when it is installed in a car, the child safety seat may have rear anchor latches that can attach to an anchorage fixture provided at the rear passenger's seat. Moreover, some child safety seats may further include a top tether assembled with the seatback of the child safety seat, and a support leg at the bottom of its base. The anchor latches, the top tether and the support leg can provide different points of attachment and abutment to restrict movement of the child safety seat so that it can protect a child when car collision occurs.
However, the aforementioned attachment is usually designed to provide a tight hold of the child safety seat, and the energy resulting from a crash collision may be substantially transmitted to the child and cause injury: for example, excessive pressure applied by the restraint harness of the child safety seat may cause injuries at the neck and chest of the child. In case of violent collision, rupture of the top tether may even happen, which may cause flipping of the child safety seat.
Therefore, there is a need for a child safety seat that is safer in use, and can address at least the aforementioned issues.